Ulrich Horror Picture Show
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A newly engaged couple have a breakdown in an isolated area and must pay a call to the bizarre residence of Dr. Odd (Jerlita, OddxUlrich, SissixUrb, NicholasxSamantha)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a small village in France, Nicholas and Samantha were just married. Surround by a few friends and some family throwing confetti and shouting excitedly. Jeremie, a young, slightly awkward, clean cut French man in his mid-twenties, walked over to congratulate Nicholas.

"Well Belpois, I guess we made it huh?" chuckled Nicholas, checking out his wedding band. "She's no Sissi but no one ever will be."

"Well I don't think there was any doubt about that - You and Sam have been almost inseparable ever since you came to gym class and once she dumped Odd," chuckled Jeremie, remembering his school years, fondly.

"Tell you the truth Belpois, she was the only reason I came in the first place. Gym with Jim was never one of my favourite subjects but I kinda wish Jim could have made it today."

"Yes, Aelita and I are both fond of him. We drove over to see him last vacation. It's a shame his new job took him away from Kadic." Jeremie shoved his hands into his pockets.

The two guys watched as Samantha threw the bouquet. To Jeremie's surprise, Aelita caught it. A blush clawed at his face. Aelita squealed with delight as everyone cheers for her. Nicholas chuckled and elbowed Jeremie. "Hey Belpois, it looks like it could be your turn next," said Nicholas.

Nicholas helped Samantha into the car and they drove off as the guests waved and shouted. Once they were out of site, the guests began to disperse. Jeremie and Aelita linger outside the church.

"Oh Jer, wasn't it wonderful?" asked Aelita sniffing the bouquet. "Didn't Samantha look radiantly beautiful?

"Nicholas is a lucky guy," said Jeremie, not looking at Aelita. "Everyone knows Samantha's a wonderful little cook. And Nicholas, somehow, will be in line for promotion in a year or so." With great decision, Jeremie turned on Aelita. "Hey Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"I've got something to say."

"Uh huh."

"I really loved the skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet," said Jeremie in a sing song voice.

"Oh, Jeremie," giggled Aelita.

"_The river was deep but I swam it. The future is ours so let's plan it. So please don't tell me to can it!_" sang Jeremie. "_I've one thing to say and that's merde, Aelita. je t'aime!_"

Aelita watched him run backwards towards the church. "_The road was long but I ran it_," he sang as he he took a running leap onto a fence. "_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!_"

She watched as he jumped from the fence. "_If there's one fool for you. Then I am it! I've one thing to say and that's, merde, Aelita. je t'aime!_"

Aelita ran to him and he kneeled to the ground, producing a ring. Aelita gasped happily. "_Here's a ring to prove that I'm not a joker!_" he sang. Aelita slips the ring on onto her finger. "_There's three ways that love can grow. That's good bad or mediocre. Oh - A - E - L - I - T - A, Je t'aime tellement!_"

"_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad. I've one thing to say and that's, Jeremie Je suis fou, pour vous aussi!_" sang Aelita, looking at her engagement ring. "Oh, Jeremie."

"Oh bon sang.."

"Je suis fou..."

"Oh Aelita," blushed Jeremie. "Let's go see the man who began our romance. Your father."

Aelita kissed Jeremie.


	2. There's A Light Over at the Della Robbia

It seemed a fairly ordinary night in France when Jeremie Belpois and his fiancee, Aelita Stones left late that November evening to visit Dr. Franz Hopper, Aelita's father and Jeremie's father-in-law. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. Nothing XANA could have caused. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening.

It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time. Torrential rain came down upon the on the windscreen. Jeremie found himself leaning over the steering wheel, concentrating on visibility. Aelita was eating chocolates she had gotten from the wedding and listening to the car's radio.

A motorcycle roared past them. "Gosh. That's the third motorcyclist that's passed us. They certainly take their lives in their hands," said Aelita. She sighed. What a shame. "What with the weather and all."

"Oui, Aelita. Life's pretty cheap to that type," sighed Jeremie.

The car slowed to a halt. "What's the matter Jeremie, darling?" asked Aelita, her voice was taunt with worry.

The headlights rested on a sign reading: "DEAD END". Jeremie hung his head. "I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back," he said.

"Oh dear! But then where did the motorcyclists come from?" asked Aelita, cocking her head of pink hair.

"Hmmm...well, I guess we will have to turn back," sighed Jeremie as the car began to drive backwards. The wheel skids and then a loud pop noise made Aelita jump out of her skin.

"What was that bang!?" she cried, grabbing onto the sleeve of Jeremie.

He chuckled. "Petit Ange, we must have a blow-out," he said, trying to regain his composure. Aelita looked away. "You'd better sit here and keep warm while I go for help."

"But where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere!" cried Aelita.

"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I might use," said Jeremie as he kissed his fiancee. He unbuckled his seatbelt.

Aelita grabbed his arm again. "I'm coming with you."

"There's no point both of us getting wet."

"I'm coming with you," insisted Aelita as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Besides, darling, the owner of the phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back."

Jeremie laughed, but seriously, who would want a geek like him? "_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night. Burning bright_," sang Aelita. "_There's a guiding star, no matter what or who you are_."

Aelita and Jeremie passed a row of trees. A rock formation in the shape of a castle is silhouetted against the sky. It had a flag flying from the turret, a picture of Kiwi was on the flag. Aelita grabbed Jeremie's arm again as lightning struck. A glow of light appears in a window of the castle. It illuminated a path to the castle. "_There's a light!_" sang Jeremie as the castle still loomed in the distance.

"_Over at the Della Robbia place!_" sang the sweet voice of the black haired man who lit the light.

"_There's a light!_" sang Jeremie as they came closer to the castle.

"_Burning in the fireplace!_" sang the black haired man again.

Aelita looked up at Jeremie. "_There's a light, a light, in the darkness of everybody's life!_" sang Aelita as Jeremie took her hand.

"_I can see the flag fly, I can see the rain just the same!_" sang Jeremie. "_There has got to be something better here for you and me. A light In the darkness of everybody's life!_"

The convoy drives up and disappears into a secret entrance in the rock.

In a cell-like window near a massive lighted window, a tortured face appeared from the dark, squinting into the darkness. "_The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming flow morphia slow_," sang the black haired man, William. "_Let the sun and light come streaming into my life!_"

"_There's a light!_" sang both Aelita and Jeremie as they made their way to the front door.

"_Over at the Della Robbia place!_" sang William.

There was a sign above the door. A bolt of lighting illuminated the sign for Jeremie and Aelita. The sign reads: ODD. D. ROBBIA-SCIENTIST.


	3. Time Warp

And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones and that they had found the assistance that their plight required -or had they?

Jeremie rang the doorbell. It made a strange sound that made Aelita jump. "Oh, sweetie. Let's go back. I'm cold and I'm frightened!" cried Jeremie's fiance.

"Just a moment, princess. They may have a telephone," said the French boy.

The door opened. Throbbing music is heard in the background as if there is a party going on in the distance. William Dunbar emerged from the dark. He now sported a hunched back. "Hello."

"Uh - oh - Hi! My name is Jeremie Belpois and this is my fiancee, Aelita Stones. I - ah - wondered if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?" stammered Jeremie.

"You're wet."

"Yes, the rain has been very heavy," said Aelita who was in no mood.

A bolt of lighting illuminated a row of vehicles parked by the castle. Jeremie saw them and reacted with surprise. William realized that the blonde boy had seen them. "I think you had better both come inside."

"You're too kind," said Aelita as she and Jeremie entered apprehensively. William led them down a stairway and beckoned them to follow. The music has become louder. "Oh Jer, I'm frightened. What kind of place is this?"

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos," smiled the French boy.

They arrived at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Another servant, Yumi, was vacuuming the stairs. "This way," said William

Aelita stepped over the vacuum lead. "Are you - giving a party?"

"No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs," said William.

"Oh, lucky him."

"He's lucky," said Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita look at Yumi, surprised by her voice. "You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!"

Jeremie and Aelita were rather unnerved by this outburst from the domestic. They looked back to William. He was now standing by a set of mirrors reflecting to infinity.

"iIt's astounding...time is fleeting! Madness takes its toll! But listen closely, not for very much longer! I've got to keep control!/i" sang William. William starts to dance in an extraordinary fashion. "iI remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me!/i"

Yumi half closed her eyes in pleasure. Aelita clung to Jeremie. "iAnd the void would be calling!/i"

William opened a set of double doors marked BALLROOM. Jeremie and Aelita found themselves on a balcony of a huge black and silver ballroom. At the furthest end was a throne-like chair and, surrounding it, a theatre proscenium. In the body of the room were guests. They were the people Jeremie and Aelita passed on the road. They were the Transylvanian Secret Agents - assembled on this special occasion from all over the earth. It was the Annual Transylvanian Convention - as announced by an official banner suspended over the Ballroom. They were all dressed in strange but elegant evening wear. They were a distorted version of the guests from the wedding. A party spirit prevails, they threw their arms out in a plea to William on the balcony.

"iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i" sang the guests. Aelita falls into Jeremie's arms. William is ecstatic. "iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i"

The dance was a simple one. It's just a jump to the left. "iAnd a step to the right - right - right - right - right!/i"

After the step to the right, you put your hands on your hips "iYou bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust!/i" sang the guests. "iThey really drive you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!Let's do the Time Warp again!/i"

Jeremie and Aelita made a run out the door. They collided with Yumi who had blocked off the corridor with her vacuum. She sangs with menace, waving the cleaner hose dangerously.

"iIt's so dreamy! Oh, fantasy free me, so you can't see me! No not at all,/i" sang Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other in alarm. "iIn another dimension. With voyeuristic intention. Well secluded I see all! With a bit of a mind flip, you're into the time slip! Nothing will ever seem the same! You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation!/i"

She forced Jeremie and Aelita into the Ballroom proper. "iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i" sang the guests. Aelita and Jeremie are completely dismayed. "iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i"

Sissi, a young girl, was the household groupie. "iWell I was walking down the street, just having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!/i" sang Sissi. "iWell, it shook me up, it took me by surprise! He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change! Time meant nothing, never would again./i"

"iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i" sang the guests. "iLet's do the Time Warp again!/i"

Remember, this dance starts with a jump to the left. "iAnd then a step to the right!/i" sang the guests. Then, put your hands on your hips.

"iYou bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!/i" sang the guests. "iLet's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!/i"

Jeremie and Aelita watched as all the guests fell to the floor like flies exhausted.


	4. I'm a Sweet

Aelita felt everyone looking at her and Jeremie. She felt like a fish out of water. "Oh...say something," she whimpered up at Jeremie, tugging on the sleeve of his arm.

"Say! Do any of you guys know the Madison?" asked Jeremie, pasting a big goofy grin onto his nerdy face. He got no laughs and looked down at Aelita.

Jeremie and Aelita retreated backwards to the hall. Behind them, a lift slowly descended bearing a figure in a black cloak and a diamante stiletto heel- which beat a time to a rhythm the band had started playing. "Jeremie, please lets get out of here!"

"For G-d's sake keep a grip on yourself, Aelita," hissed Jeremie as the guests watched them like hawks.

"But it seems so unhealthy here."

"It's just a...a party Aelita."

"Well I want to leave."

"We can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

"Then ask the butler- or someone!"

"Let's wait awhile Aelita. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations."

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce Jeremie!"

"They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own. They may do some more folk dancing," smiled Jeremie.

"Jeremie- I'm cold, I'm wet, and plain scared!" sobbed Aelita.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about," cooed Jeremie, stroking Aelita's chin.

The guests rose, staring mesmerized at the lift. Aelita saw the shoe, looked up at the face of its owner. She fainted. The figure turned and threw open the lift cage door and blew kisses from his rosy red lips. "How do you do?" asked the host, Odd. "I see you've met my faithful handyman. He's a little brought down- because when you knocked he thought you were the candyman."

William scowled. He did not! "_Don't get strung out by the way that I look!_" sung Odd as he strode across the ballroom to the throne. "_Don't judge a book by its cover! I'm not much of a man by the light of day but by night I'm one hell of a lover!_"

Odd allowed the cloak to fall onto the throne, which revealed his transvestite attire. A pearl necklace. A black corset. Frilly panties. Fishnets. The guests screamed with delight. "_I'm just a sweet Transvestite from Transexual Transylvania!_"

He slowly moved back to Jeremie and Aelita, doing leg kicks. "Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, you look like you're both pretty groovy," Odd purred. He circled them and forced them into the Ballroom. "Or if you want something visual, not too abysmal, we could take in an old movie with Break Break Dance."

Jeremie clumsily attempted to circle around Odd. Odd meanwhile ignored him and greeted his other guests. I'm glad we caught you at home!" said Jeremie. "Ah- could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where we are then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."

Odd turned on them. "_You got caught with a flat, well how about that? Well, babies don't you panic, by the light of the night it'll seem alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic!_"

Odd turned his back on Jeremie and Aelita. He split the ranks of his guests as streamers fell. "I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transexual Transylvania," purred Odd, sitting on the throne. "Why dont'cha stay for the night?"

"Night," hissed William.

"Or maybe a bite?" winked Yumi, squeezing her breasts together.

"Bite," growled William.

"I could show you my favourite obsession? I've been making a man with brown hair and a tan and he's good for relieving my tension," winked Odd. "I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transexual Transylvania."

Odd stormed down the ballroom to the lift. "_I'm just a sweet transvestite!_"

"_Sweet Transvestite_!" sang Yumi.

"_From Transexual Transylvania!_"

"_Transylvania!_"

"So come up to the lab," moaned Odd, feeling his body once in the lift. "And see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with anticipation. But maybe the rain is really to blame? So I'll remove the cause but not the symptom!"

On the last word from Odd's red lips, the lift has disappeared. William and Yumi closed in on Jeremie and Aelita. They removed Jeremie and Aelita's wet clothes. Sissi moved down from the bandstand and crossed to Jeremie and Aelita. They stood shivering in their underwear.

"It's alright Aelita, we'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right," said Jeremie. He turned to Sissi who had been staring at his underpants. "Ah, hi. My name is Jeremie Belpois and this is my fiancee, Aelita."

"You are very lucky to be invited up to Odd's laboratory," sneered Sissi. "Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

William has opened the cage doors to the lift. The guests rushed for positions. "People like you maybe," said Jeremie.

"I've seen it," sneered Sissi. Sissi escorted them to the lift.


	5. Come Up To The Lab

Aelita looked at Yumi as she adjusted her white bandana in her straight black hair. "Is he...Odd...is he your husband?" asked the wet girl.

Yumi stifled a laugh. "The Master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be," sneered William. "We are simply his servants."

Aelita felt dumb for asking the question. The lift ground to a halt. Through the bars, they saw they had arrived at the laboratory. The laboratory was somewhere between a student observation operating theatre and a Greek gymnasium. It was pink-tiled throughout, facing the lift entrance was a circular area containing a tank on pedestals which was screened.

The wall to one side, contained a raised dias area for the same guests that were down stairs, and facing one end of the tank, the operational controls, monitor and a giant refrigerator. A chandelier hung above the tank. On the podium in front of Odd's chambers, there was a stand microphone. Near the podium, were some weights. Behind the tank was a vaulting horse.

They were wrapped like Christmas presents. The guests watched as they all walked off the lift. Odd, now in surgeon's outfit, stands in the middle of the room. William gout out of the lift first, with a glass of champagne which he handed to Odd. "Yumi, Sissi, go and assist William," ordered Odd.

"Tonight, I will entertain...ah..." began Odd until he realized he had no idea what the guest's names were.

"I'm Jeremie Belpois and this is my fiancee, Aelita Stones," smiled Jeremie, even though inside, he was scared.

Odd took Aelita's hand and kissed it. "What a pretty girl you got yourself, Jeremie," smirked Odd. He circled them. "And what charming underclothes you both have."

Yumi and Sissi crossed to the podium. "It's not often we receive visitors here," hummed Odd. "Let alone offer them hospitality."

"Hospitality! All we wanted to do was use your telephone!" barked Jeremie, rushing up to Odd, wagging a finger at the man. "A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore!"

"Don't be ungrateful, Jeremie!" cried Aelita as she hurried after her husband.

"Ungrateful!?" spat Jeremie as the room fell silent. All eyes fell on Odd, waiting his reaction to Jeremie. Odd only smiled.

"How forceful you are Brad!" smirked Odd who touched Jeremie's nose with his index finger. He gave a slight purr. "Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant! Ooh!"

Yumi and Sissi let out a little laugh. "You must be awfully proud of him, Aelita," sang Odd.

Aelita took offense to what Odd had said. "Well, yes I am," sneered the pink haired girl, balling her fists and narrowing her eyes.

"Do you have any tattoos, Jere bear?" purred Odd.

"Certainly not!"

"Everything is in readiness, Master," bowed William. "We merely await your word."

Odd drank his champagne then handed it to William. William went to the control panel as Odd went to the podium. "Tonight, my unconventional conventionists," began Odd as Yumi and Sissi giggle. "Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine."

Aelita gave Jeremie a strange look. "It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's no way out, and then suddenly, you get a break," continued Odd. "All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you've been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!"

Yumi and Sissi stepped forward to Odd's side, smiling. "That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life," said Odd as moved to the tank. "You see, Jeremie and Aelita, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born."

Everybody applauded and Aelita gasped. Odd then pulled the cover from the tank as William was at the control panel.


	6. Ulrich Awakens

A tank was revealed. There was something inside it, was immersed in clear fluid. "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!" ordered Odd to William. William flicked the switch to activate the oscilloscopes in the panel. "And step up the reactor power input three more points!"

William pressed a button three times over then began to unwind a wheel. Odd watched excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier was lowered. It spurted different coloured liquids into the tank. The liquids bubbled and changed colour. The thing inside begins to look like a human form.

Jeremie could feel Aelita tense within his arms. "It's alright, Aelita," cooed Jeremie, kissing her pink hair.

The liquids drained away. The form began to move. Odd climbed the ladder at one end of the tank, William, the other. Ulrich Horror sat up, raised his toned arms and finally stood upright with both arms outstretched. William removed the bandage from Ulrich's head.

Ulrich looked at William than at Odd. With a startled gasp, he leapt for the chandelier above. At the same time, William was down the ladder making for the handle. He wound up the chandelier and Ulrich.

"_The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head!_" sang Ulrich as Odd ran down the ladder and kicked William who started to lower the chandelier. Odd climbed up the other steps to meet his creation coming down. Yumi and Sissi crossed to the tank. "_And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread! Oh, woe is me! My life is a misery! Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_"

As Ulrich got level with him, Odd lunged for him but landed inside the tank because Ulrich simultaneously abandoned the chandelier, landing between Yumi and Sissi. "_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed!_" sang Ulrich.

"_That ain't no crime!_" sang William.

"_And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-nameable dread!_"

"_That ain't no crime!_" sang Yumi.

"_My high is low. I'm dressed up with no place to go and all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer!_"

Odd, in the tank behind Ulrich, had put his arms around Ulrich's neck. Ulrich spun away. "_Sha la la la, that ain't no crime!_" sang Sissi. "_Sha la la la, that ain't no crime!_"


End file.
